


Let's Go Get A Slushie

by taniaterror



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Maia - Freeform, Pansexual Simon Lewis, clary - Freeform, inspired by the movie Heathers, izzy - Freeform, jace - Freeform, jimon if you squint, maureen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: Simon sighed as he gazed outwardly at the rest of the cafeteria. As he did so, he caught the eye of a guy he hadn't seen before. The guy raised his eyebrows at Simon, completely aware of Simon's staring. Simon gulped but couldn't, yet, look away. The guy didn't look away either.





	Let's Go Get A Slushie

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the movie Heathers but it's not at all like the movie. I just really like the beginning cafeteria scene with Veronica and JD. I also make a small reference to the musical where JD quotes Baudelaire at Veronica. In this case, Raphael quotes Baudelaire's poem The Vampire. Seriously, it's too perfect how this all falls into place.
> 
> Heathers is up on Netflix US if you wanna watch it! But you don't need to see it to understand this fic. It's also a dark comedy from the 80s, so it has a plethora of jokes about pretty sensitive topics. And there are homophobic slurs used a few times. It's really not a movie for everyone, and I recommend looking up the list of trigger warnings for it if you still wanna check it out.  
> (In this house, we do not acknowledge the show. We don't know her.)
> 
> Alright, let's get into this…

Simon wasn't much for extracurriculars. While he got mostly A's, his brand of nerd wasn't exactly of the academic variety. In fact, he's certain that him being in honors classes was totally up to the fact that he regularly turned in his homework, had good memorization skills and tested well. That's it. But this was his senior year, and he had college to think about. His mom wasn't thrilled with him completely ditching her accountant idea, but Simon got her to back down as long as he found something else to go along with his music plans. He had to admit, having a back up plan wasn't a bad idea. He just hadn't figured out what that something else was yet. But Clary and Magnus had been part of the yearbook committee since sophomore year so Simon figured, what the hell?

The thing about yearbook committee, though, was that it simultaneously felt like too much and too little work. Like, these fucking lunchtime polls. Who the hell came up with that? Magnus and Clary had to agree with Simon there. It really was just a nonsense task that the committee kept up because of a tradition which started back who knows when.

Simon took his seat in the cafeteria amongst his friends. Just as he unpacked a homemade sandwich, Magnus said, "Simon, don't forget."

He groaned with annoyance. "I was hoping you would."

Alec, Magnus's boyfriend, snickered and whispered something unintelligible into Magnus's ear. Magnus threw his head back as he laughed at whatever Alec said. Simon would gag if he weren't totally jealous of the kind of relationship they had.

Clary waved over the rest of their friends, Izzy, Maia, and Jace, and then added, "C'mon, you big baby. I'll assist you with the poll."

Simon took a single bite of his sandwich before getting up with Clary. "Don't eat my food, Wayland," he told Jace sternly before Jace even sat down.

With the clipboard in his hand, Simon figured he should at least take a glance at the question. He rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Clary asked the question to their first table.

"Hi, guys," she said cheerily. "Could we bother you with our daily lunchtime poll?"

The group nodded their acquiescence, tired of these things as much as Simon was.

"You find out a long lost relative has just died and left you an inheritance of one million dollars. In the same day, aliens land and tell you they're going to blow up the entire planet in two days. What do you do with the money?"

Simon sighed as he gazed outwardly at the rest of the cafeteria. As he did so, he caught the eye of a guy he hadn't seen before. The guy raised his eyebrows at Simon, completely aware of Simon's staring. Simon gulped but couldn't, yet, look away. The guy didn't look away either.

"C'mon, you ask the next table," Clary said, snatching Simon out of his trance.

He turned to her, still a little dazed but nodded like he had a clue as to what they were doing. Oh, right. The lunch poll. Simon followed Clary as she pointed out a table full of students, wanting to hit up the tables with the most people first. Simon's eyes didn't waver from the guy sitting in the corner of the cafeteria as he walked. He probably should have paid attention, though, because he was no sooner knocking into someone about to get up from their seat.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," Simon apologized, not yet noticing who he bumped into.

"It's ok…" It was Maureen.

Maureen and Simon dated briefly. The problem was that, at the time, Simon was still hung up on Clary, so he only dated Maureen as a distraction from that. When he realized how shitty that was of him, he broke things off. They were still friends but things were also still a little awkward between them as they navigated how to act around each other now. It also didn't help that Simon was doing this stupid poll with Clary now. Damn. He wasn't into Clary anymore, and he didn't want Maureen thinking he was even if they were no longer together.

"Actually, I'm glad you stopped by," Maureen said. The joke was forced but it did help to lighten the mood. "Thought you might want this back."

"I've been looking for this everywhere!" Simon said, taking the journal he wrote his lyrics in. "Thanks, Maureen."

"No problem."

"Si, this poll isn't gonna ask itself," Clary called to him, and then waving at Maureen.

"We're just doing the lunchtime poll, that's all," he explained.

Maureen smiled like she wanted to laugh at him. It was nice to see that smile from her again. "I know, Simon. I'm fine. Go on."

The interaction with Maureen made Simon temporarily forget about the guy he was staring at, and he was able to go through the poll with a few tables without further incidents. He and Clary returned to their table to finish their lunch before the bell rang. Jace only took a bite of his sandwich this time instead of finishing the whole thing like he usually does. Jace also gave him a juice box, as if that made up for the bite he took. Simon glared but sipped from the juice anyways.

In between conversation, Simon looked down at the clipboard that held the poll and remembered that guy he saw earlier. He looked up and scanned the cafeteria again, searching for the mystery boy. When he found him, the boy was already staring at him. Simon didn't know how long they held each other's gazes, but soon Maia was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Gosh, Simon. Drool much?" Maia teased.

"Raphael Santiago," Magnus said. "He's in my American History."

Simon said nothing, just took the clipboard and stood up. He strode towards Raphael, determined and as confident as possible. As he approached, he took in Raphael's appearance. His hair was slicked back in a pompadour style and he wore a black leather jacket. Except for the studded earrings, Raphael looked like he came from a different era. Simon noted that he was reading a copy of Moby Dick, but he set it down when Simon finally stood in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Hi. Raphael, right?"

Raphael gave a single nod. "What, are you in the yearbook committee?"

Simon sputtered. "Oh, uh, yeah. Afraid so. My name's Simon, by the way. Simon Lewis." Simon's eyes widened as he caught the way Raphael licked his lips. He didn't mean anything by it, his lips were probably just chapped, but it still sent Simon into a spiral. Simon took a deep breath. "Um, so, this might sound like a stupid question."

"There are no stupid questions," Raphael assured in a slightly teasing manner.

That made Simon smile. "Okay. You inherit one million dollars on the same day aliens land and tell you they're going to blow up the planet. What do you do?"

Raphael stared in disbelief and chuckled. "That is the stupidest question I've ever heard."

Back at Simon's table, Simon's friends couldn't help but gossip about the development unfolding before of them.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Jace asked. "The slicked back hair, leather jacket is _my_ thing."

"Yeah, but he wears it better than you do," Isabelle said, sounding interested.

"Forget it, Izzy," Alec told his sister. "He seems to actually be into Simon's rambling."

Raphael was into it, not that they or Simon knew about that. He finally answered Simon after being caught off guard with that idiotic question. "I guess I'd ride up to a cabin. I'm not an outdoorsman, but a cabin would be nice. I'd bring my family, though. So we could all be together."

"What about the money?" Simon asked.

Raphael shrugged one shoulder. "If the world is ending, what the hell would that matter?"

"How very," is what Simon said before he could think.

Raphael frowned but smiled. "Is that some sort of Brooklyn slang?"

"Uh, no," Simon said, blushing mostly from embarrassment. He quickly explained, "Eighties slang. Movie marathon last week with some friends. An eighties movies marathon. But you probably figured tha-"

A shrill sound came over the cafeteria.

"Saved by the bell," Raphael said, smirking.

"Thank God," Simon whispered. He saw Raphael frowning at him and realized Raphael heard him. "I, uh, I mean, I'll see you later?"

Raphael nodded. "Definitely."

Simon briskly walked away before he could cause more damage to himself.

 

* * *

 

The halls of Idris High School filled with students as the bell to end the school day rang. Simon stopped at his locker to drop off what he didn't need and take the books and notebooks he did need. He shut his locker just as he felt his phone buzz. It was a Friday so it could only mean one thing.

 _hang @ Magnus's?_ The text was from Clary.

Magnus lived on his own. His mother died when he was young and his step-father was… not great. With no idea if his biological father was even alive and the fact that he had no other relatives meant he was finally emancipated at sixteen. So Friday "parties" became a regular event. Really, Magnus couldn't risk an actual party with counselors, social workers, and his landlord all watching him like a hawk. But weekly movie marathons and large pizzas were allowed.

 _yeah, meet u out front_ Simon texted back.

When Simon exited the front doors of the school, though, he spotted a familiar figure in the student parking lot. Simon immediately forgot his friends in that moment and made his way towards Raphael.

"Simon!" A strong, but kind, voice interrupted. It was Mr. Garroway. The school counselor. Or just Luke, when they weren't on school property. Luke was, technically, Clary's step-dad. But neither he, nor Clary, ever knew her biological father so it was no question that Luke was her dad. "Off to Magnus's?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just gonna say hi to Raphael, though…" Simon trailed off shyly.

Luke looked towards the student parking lot, separated from the school by a chain link fence. "Raphael, huh?"

"Is that bad?" Simon asked, his cheeks growing hot and red. Simon knew Luke didn't mean anything by the question. He'd come out as pansexual last year and it was probably one of the most uneventful moments of his life, which he was grateful for. But having lost his own father at eight years old, Luke stepped up and was there for Simon whenever Simon needed him. Luke could also get overprotective sometimes. Though, Simon thought that was pretty typical for a parent. But now that Simon was thinking about it, why did he and all his friends have dads that were either shitty or dead, or both?

"No, it's not bad. He seems to be a good student, kind of quiet though," Luke said.

"Well, he's only been here like a week," Simon said a little more defensively than he meant to. It only amused Luke, not bothering to hide his smirk from Simon.

"You're right," Luke said. "I'm sure you'll make him feel quite welcomed."

Okay, now Luke was just messing with him. Simon glared helplessly as Luke walked off.

Simon thought, as he approached Raphael, that he didn't have a type. But Raphael was leaning against a freaking motorbike and chewing on a goddamn toothpick. What was he supposed to do with that? Simon understood now that he never stood a chance against Raphael Santiago.

"Are you even real?" Simon asked without preamble.

"Excuse me?" Raphael said.

"This whole look, your vibe…" Simon waved his hand by way of explanation.

"You don't like it?" Raphael asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Uh…" was Simon's brilliant reply. Raphael laughed but it didn't feel like he was laughing at Simon.

"Let's go get a slushie," Raphael said.

"What?" Simon asked, needing a moment to process the situation. "Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting my friends."

"Like the convict to his chain," Raphael said airily.

Simon was taken aback, but laughed despite the comment. "Okay, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-dress-like-I'm-from-this-generation. That was pretty rude… but also impressive, actually. Baudelaire, right?"

"That'd be correct," Raphael said.

Simon sighed. He felt super guilty about it but whipped out his phone anyway. "Gimme a sec." He shot off a group text to his friends.

 _can't make it tonight_  
_other plans came up  
_ _promise to explain tomorrow_

_sorry :(_

"I am such a badfriend," Simon scolded himself.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you miss one night," Raphael said.

Simon smiled at him. "Got an extra helmet?"

"As a matter of fact…" Raphael trailed off as he took out two helmets, handing one to Simon. He climbed onto his bike and started it up, glancing at Simon, giving him one more chance to back out.

Simon laughed. He got on the bike. He wondered how this was his life right now. Surely he woke up in an alternate universe this morning, or stepped through a portal that transported him into some 1950s greaser movie. He checked the strap of his helmet one more time and bashfully wound his arms around Raphael's waist.

"You're gonna have to hold on tighter than that if you want to avoid falling off," Raphael said.

There were no butterflies in Simon's stomach. It felt more like all his bones and muscles were getting jumbled up inside of him. He hugged Raphael tighter until they were touching chest to back. "Better?"

"Perfect," Raphael said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Simon laughed again. "Seriously, what decade do you think you're living in?" Raphael laughed alongside him, and they rode off to the nearest 7-11.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael's true aesthetic is 50s greaser. There's no way I could take that away from him and dress him up in a trench coat. He would never!  
> Oh, and studded earrings for guys are very popular in latinx (and black) culture so I had to throw that in there.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog here](http://demiromanticmickey.tumblr.com/post/178652707235/lets-go-get-a-slushie-taniaterror)  
> [my tumblr](http://demiromanticmickey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
